Cyril Halloween Special
Cyril Halloween Special is the 2013 Halloween two hour long special of Cyril. The episode ended Cyril Series Two and aired on October 31st 2013. Plot The Halloween Episode begins with Belindia hosting a party. She reveals that she is a party animal and wants to get to know the other residents. Olieva decides to leave the house but requests that Dave never wears shorts again, knowing Cyril wore a pair of his shorts. While getting ready for the party, Bush applies makeup in her room when somebody dressed as a cow comes into the room. She sees them in her mirror and begins to scream in fear. The Cow runs on all fours across the floor, lunged over the bed, and grabs her legs as she tries to run away. During the struggle, Bush realises that The Cow makes a "Moo" noise when it's nose is hit, as she tries to beat The Cow. At this point, Jeeka runs in and had heard the drama as he had passed by. He rushes over and lunges onto The Cows back and begins to strangle them. At this point, The Pig runs in and saves The Cow, throwing Jeeka back into the mirror. Bush sits crying and tries to make Jeeka stop bleeding. She realises that she should try to pick the glass out but the thought of doing so makes her faint. At this point, Jensie enters the room and sees the pushchair with Joshua in it. She shrugs carelessly but then sees Bush and Jeeka. Sighing, she enters and pours her bottled water over them both. She calls for help and both of them are taken to hospital. On the way out on a stretcher, Bush sees Jensie at her window, smiling an evil smile down at Bush. Bush shakes her head and tries to open and close her eyes, but Jensie is still there, and starts to evil laugh. Bush is heard shouting "Not Jensie!" as the doors close on her. It is soon the time for the party, and the guests try to get on with things, despite The Cow and The Pig being on the loose now. Pytar walks around feeling lonely, wishing Vira and Hollio would notice him. He notices a strange woman trying to get into a flat and goes to question her incase she is one of The Farm Animals. It turns out that she is a new resident, Lyza, who is moving in with her daughter Windy. Pytar smiles at her inside beauty shining through to her less beautiful outside. He feels his heart stop and gets the key to work for her. They go into the flat with Windy and he helps her set up her furniture. At the party, all of the residents there, with older and newer residents mixing well. The new family - Sernity, Cart, Kole, Aidyn, and the youngest of the family Nia. Nia tries to make friends and soon falls in love with one of the other new residents, Flake, who has a pregnant girlfriend Bella. They also live with Flakes sister, Doey. Nia soon accuses Doey of having romantic feelings towards her own brother when Doey constantly shoves Nia out of the way and doesn't let her speak to Flake. Doey is horrified that she would say something so horrendous. She begins drawing a plan on the back of her hand. Not long after, Nia is chatting to Aidyn, then starts to skip away to the toilet. On the way, Doey grabs her ponytail and drags her out of the apartment. She takes Nia back to their home and ties her to a chair using hair boggles. Once there, she forces Nia to drink large amounts of cranberry juice. Nia almost drowns on the juice. After doing the horrendous torture she planned, Doey leaves Nia on the chair. Bella soon comes home and finds Nia and rescues her. Before she can find out what has happened to her, Nia runs out on all fours, in fear. During the party, Jensie constantly stares romantically at Dave, but he doesn't pay much attention to her. Olieva does notice Jensie but feels too fragile to go and speak to her. While watching her, she notices Cheeka come storming in holding her young baby in a hanging pouch, and flick Jensie to get her attention. Jensie turns around and the pair begin arguing. The music is too loud for Oleiva to understand what is being said, but she soon notices that Jenise seems to fear Cheeka, and that Cheeka isn't that calm as she claimed. Willo and Amandi are having fun dancing together and Amandi comments that she loves to feel so young and alive. Willo smiles in agreeement. In a twist in the storyline, Blotches The Throat Eating Dalmation suddenly runs into the party. Oleiva is suprised as she is sure that she locked him in his crate. Blotches charges over to Willo and begins eating his throat. Amandi runs to the buffet table and grabs a plate. She smashes it over Felix's head to break it, then charges to Blotches, and stabs him with the plate. Dave runs over and holds Amandi back, giving Blotches the chance to escape. He passes Oleiva as he goes and she sees a laughing look in his eyes. She is left shocked by the way Blotches is an evil laughing dog. Andre tries to comfort Felix when he wakes up, but Felix says that he would rather be alone, and leaves the party. Help is phoned for Willo, but he is dead before it arrives. The party quickly comes to an end. Bush arrives home from the hospital with Jeeka. She thanks him again for saving her from The Farm Animals and makes her way home. When she arrives, she finds Jenise sitting in the dark, on the orange couch. She glares angrily at the back of Jensies head and slowly opens a drawer. Lifting out a sharp forke, she makes her way closer to Jensie. In another scene, Pytar and Lyza are finished setting up her new home, and she chuckles while thanking him. He smiles at her inner beauty again. He decides that it is time to use his innappropriate trait and first kisses her. Lyza accepts and music plays for the couple. Pytar makes his way home and celebrates by jumping a couple of times as he goes. On the way there, he finds Vira passed out near his door. He picks up her body and begins crying as he thinks that she has died. She opens her eyes but is extremely pale. Unsure if it's ghost makeup or sickness, he quickly takes her to the car and starts driving to the hospital. On the way there she rolls off the back seats and gets stuck under his chair. At the hospital, four nurses help get her out from under the seat, and tell Pytar that she seems to have taken too many drugs. Pytar starts running alongside her as she is taken away but trips over his own shoe and falls down at the hospital door. It closes on him, opens when it senses him there, and he is left sitting upset as she dissapears into the hospital. Back at the flats, Andre walks slowly into his apartment and finds Felix sitting on the worktop. Felix tells Andre that he knows how Andre feels about Oleiva and feels that their connection is gone. Andre nods sadly and asks Felix if this means it is over. Felix nods, tells Andre to get the bloody hell out, and throws an empty box at him. Andre walks out and leaves Felix to cry in silence. Oleiva and Dave search for Blotches, but can't find him anywhere. While Dave goes out looking in the car, Oleiva hears a knock at the door. She is scared but opens it anyway. Amandi stands there and demands that she can murder Blotches. Oleiva tells Amandi that he has gone, but she doesn't believe Oleiva, and begins attacking her. Jonio, Belindia, and Kevasto are walking past drunk and hear the battle. Jonio saves Oleiva from the attacking Amandi. The other two take her away while Jonio stays to protect Oleiva. He realises that she has the most beautiful face he has ever seen but maybe a boring personality. Soon Dave comes home, and Jonio is sent away. Meanwhile, the scene returns to Bush walking towards Jensie, and she is still not quite there. Edging closer and full of hate, Bush holds up the sharp fork and prepares to attack. Jensie lets out a quiet sigh and is about to get up, when Bush plunges the fork into her. Jensie lets out a horrendous deep noise and falls to her side, scratching at the fork, then pulling it out and gushing blood. Bush grabs a muffin and runs out. She runs past Andre and bangs into him. He shouts for her to wait but she keeps running. She is last seen running out of the door. Cheeka arrives at Jensies house and is confused by the door being open. Knocking and asking if she can come in, she doesn't wait for an answer and enters anyway. She is suprised to find the forked Jensie and asks if she is okay. Jensie gasps for air in fear. Cheeka grabs a cushion and rips the cover off, holding it to Jensies neck to stop the bleeding. Bush walking along the side of the road. As a car slows down, she smiles and says "I guess I should get in and sit on the seat then". The episode ends with Kole standing outside his house having a sneaky smoke. He hears a strange noise and turns to one side to see The Cow running towards him. In fear, he tries to run, but The Pig is coming from the other side. Both charge towards him on all fours and the episode ends with his screams, the oinks, and the moo's.